The present invention relates to a step stool, and particularly to a folding step stool including legs that fold between an opened use position and a collapsed storage position. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tray assembly used for storing or holding articles associated with the use of the step stool.
Step stools have a frame and one or more steps that individuals use for elevation when reaching for objects, painting walls, or any everyday task where extra elevation would be helpful. Step stool frames are often foldable for ease of storage while the step stool is not being used. Additionally, a tray assembly may be included to facilitate holding items.
According to the disclosure, a step stool includes a frame having legs movable relative to each other between an opened use position and a collapsed storage position. The frame includes an upper portion and a lower portion. A step is coupled to the lower portion. A tray assembly is provided having a fixed tray mounted to the upper portion and a movable tray coupled to the fixed tray for movement relative to the fixed tray, the movable tray having an opened use position and a closed storage position.
In the illustrative embodiment, at least one drawer is coupled to the tray. The drawer pivots between a closed position and an opened position, and has a stopper to prevent overextension of the drawer. Finger grooves are provided in the tray assembly for facilitating ascension and descension of a user.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.